


Circumstancial Evidence

by AriaTheCupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay Robots, I like some plot twists, Kara is nerdily sassy, Lena is politely sassy AF, Robopsychologyst! Kara, Robot! Lena?, Science Fiction, Someone might be a robot, They are hidden gays, but also they might not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTheCupcake/pseuds/AriaTheCupcake
Summary: There are three fundamental Rules of Robotics  the rules that are built most deeply into a robot’s positronic brain.One: A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.Two: A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.And three: a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws.---"Pardon me. I’ve caught your name correctly, haven’t I? Dr. Kara Danvers?”“Yes, Miss Luthor.”“You’re the Metropolis Robot’s psychologist, aren’t you?”“Robopsychologist, please.”“Oh, are robots so different from humans, mentally?”“Worlds different.” The blonde allowed herself a frosty smile, “Robots are essentially decent.”Or the "I robot" kinda AU nobody asked for and I started while procrastinating on my previous unfinished drafts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not something I wrote like seriously I don't own any of the characters nor the plot's basics. I just happened to confuse some names there and there while actually reading "I robot" and Supercorp fanfics and I thought some characters on this particular story fitted well with Supergirl's characters. So here goes nothing.

Morgan Edge was a politician of the new school. That, of course, is a meaningless expression, as are all expressions of the sort. Most of the “new schools” we have were duplicated in the social life of ancient Greece, and perhaps, if we knew more about it, in the social life of ancient Sumeria and in the lake dwellings of prehistoric Switzerland as well. But, to get out from under what promises to be a dull and complicated beginning, it might be best to state hastily that Edge neither ran for office nor canvassed for votes, made no speeches and stuffed no ballot boxes.

And since politics makes strange bedfellows, James Olsen sat at the other side of the desk with his ferocious eyebrows bent far forward over eyes in which chronic impatience had sharpened to acuity. He was not pleased. The fact, if known to Edge, would have annoyed him not the least.His voice was friendly, perhaps professionally so.

-“I assume you know Lena Luthor, Dr. Olsen.”

-“I have heard of her. So have many people.”

-“Yes, so have I. Perhaps you intend voting for her at the next election.”

-“I couldn’t say.” There was an unmistakable trace of acidity here. “I have not followed the political currents, so I’m not aware that she is running for office.”

-“She may be our next mayor. Of course, she is only a lawyer now, but great oaks--”

-“Yes,” interrupted Olsen, “I have heard the phrase before. But I wonder if we can get to the business at hand.”

-“We are at the business at hand, Dr. Olsen.” Edge's tone was very gentle, “It is to my interest to keep Miss Luthor a district attorney at the very most, and it is to your interest to help me do so.”

-“To my interest? Come!” Olsen’s eyebrows hunched low.

-“Well, say then to the interest of the Metropolis Robots & Mechanical Corporation. I come to you as Director Emeritus of Research, because I know that your connection to them is that of, shall we say, ‘known statesman.’ You are listened to with respect and yet our connection with them is no longer so tight but that you cannot possess considerable freedom of action; even if the action is somewhat unorthodox.”

James was silent a moment, chewing the cud of his thoughts. He said more softly, “I don’t follow you at all, Mr. Edge.”

-“I am not surprised, Dr. Olsen. But it’s all rather simple. Do you mind?” Edge lit a slender cigarette with a lighter of tasteful simplicity and his big-boned face settled into an expression of quiet amusement. “We have spoken of Miss Luthor...A strange and colorful character. She was unknown three years ago. She is very well known now. She is a woman of force and ability, and certainly the most capable and intelligent prosecutor I have ever known. Unfortunately she is not a friend of mine”

-“I understand,” said Olsen, mechanically. He stared at his fingernails.

-“I have had occasion,” continued Edge, evenly, “in the past year to investigate Miss Luthor...quite exhaustively. It is always useful, you see, to subject the past life of reform politicians to rather inquisitive research. If you knew how often it helped--” He paused to smile humorlessly at the glowing tip of his cigarette. “But Miss Luthor's past is unremarkable. A quiet life in a small town, a college education, a wife who died young, a car accident with a deceased older brother and a slow recovery, law school, coming to the metropolis, an attorney.” Morgan Edge shook his head slowly, then added, “But her present life. Ah! **that is** remarkable. Our beautiful district attorney **never eats**!”

James's head snapped up, old eyes surprisingly sharp, “Pardon me?”

-“Our district attorney never eats.” The repetition thumped by syllables. “I’ll modify that slightly. She has never been seen to eat or drink. Never! Do you understand the significance of the word ? Not rarely, but **never**!”

-“I find that quite incredible. Can you trust your investigators?”

-“I can trust my investigators alright, and I find it totally plausible . Further, our oh so gracious district attorney has never been seen to drink-- in the aqueous sense as well as the alcoholic -- nor to sleep. There are other factors, but I should think I have made my point.”

James leaned back in his seat, and there was the rapt silence of challenge and response between them, and then the  roboticist shook his head.

-“No. There is only one thing you can be trying to imply, if I couple your statements with the fact that you present them to me, and that is impossible.”

-“But the woman is quite inhuman, Dr. Olsen.”

-“If you told me she was the Devil incarnate, there would be a faint chance that I might believe you”

-“I tell you she is a robot, Dr. Olsen.”

-“And I tell you it is impossible, Mr. Edge.”Replied James with a deep frown.

Again the combative silence. Edge measured his counterpart as he stubbed out his cigarette with elaborate care.

-“Nevertheless,you will have to investigate this impossibility with all the resources of the Corporation.”

-“I’m sure that I could undertake no such thing, Mr. Edge." Replied snarkily a not so collected James Olsen. "You don’t seriously suggest that the Corporation take part in local politics.”

-“You have no choice." Was Edge's answer barely hiding a smug smile on his face. "Supposing I were to make my facts public without proof...The evidence is circumstantial enough.”

-“Do whatever you want and pleases you.” Was Olsen's sarcastic answer.

-“But it would not please me. Proof would be much preferable. And it would not suit you , for the publicity would be very damaging to your company. You are perfectly well acquainted, I suppose, with the strict rules against the use of robots on inhabited worlds.”

-“Of course I am!”  brusquely replied the roboticist.

-“Well then you know that the Metropolis Robot & Mechanical Corporation is the only manufacturer of positronic robots in the Solar System, and if Miss Luthor is a robot, she is a positronic robot. You are also aware that all positronic robots are leased, and not sold; that the Corporation remains the owner and manager of each robot, and is therefore responsible for the actions of all.”

-“It is an easy matter, Mr. Edge, to prove the Corporation has never manufactured a robot of a humanoid character.”

-“It can be done?" Asked Edge with a sneak of heavy focused interest "To discuss merely possibilities.”

-“Yes. It can be done.”

-“Secretly, I imagine, as well. Without entering it in your books.”

James head snapped up,his narrowed eyes meeting the candidate's.“Not with the positronic brain, Mr.Edge. Too many factors are involved in that, and there is the tightest possible government supervision.”

-“Yes, but robots are worn out, break down, go out of order and are...dismantled.”

-“And the positronic brains re-worked or destroyed.”

-“Really?” Morgan Edge allowed himself a trace of sarcasm. “And if one were, accidentally, of course, not destroyed -- and there happened to be a humanoid structure waiting for a brain...”

James shook his head at the implications.“Impossible!”

-“You would have to prove that to the government and the public, Dr.Olsen. So why not prove it to me now.”

-“But what could our purpose be?” demanded James in exasperation. “Where is our motivation? Credit us with a minimum of sense Edge.”

-“My dear sir, please. The Corporation would be only too glad to have the various Regions permit the use of humanoid positronic robots on inhabited worlds. The profits would be enormous. But the prejudice of the public against such a practice is too great. **But**...suppose you get them used to such robots first,you see,for example we have a skillful lawyer, a good mayor, and it such happens that she is a robot. Won’t you buy our robot butlers?”

-“Thoroughly fantastic.Your imagination on the matter Edge is almost an humorous descent to the ridiculous”

Just then Edge's eyes caught a glint that James became wary off.

-“If then so. Why not prove it?"  Or would you still rather try to prove it to the public?”

The light in the office was dimming, but it was not yet too dim to obscure the flush of frustration on James Olsen’s face. Slowly, the roboticist’s finger touched a knob and the wall illumination glowed to gentle life. “Well, then,” he growled, “let us see,shall we?"

 

* * *

 

The face of Lena Luthor is not an easy one to describe. She was Thirty by birth certificate and Thirty by appearance. She has a healthy, well-nourished good-natured appearance of thirty; one that automatically drew attention to the wording “looking one’s age.” This was particularly true when she laughed, and oh! was she laughing now.

Her laugh came loudly and continuously, died away for a bit, then after a couple of seconds it began again.

She was sat behind her clear desk as James Olsen's face contracted into a rigidly bitter monument of carefully hidden disapproval. He made a half gesture to the woman who sat beside him on the office's chairs, but her thin, lips merely pursed themselves a bit.

Lena gasped herself a stage nearer normality.

-“Really, Dr. Olsen... really --" The Luthor gasped again,"-I... I ... a robot?” She allowed herself a low chuckle.

Olsen bit his words off with a snap, “It is no statement of mine, ma'am. I would be quite satisfied to have you as member of humanity. Since our corporation never manufactured you, I am quite certain that you are. In a legalistic sense, at any rate. But since the contention that you are a robot has been advanced to us seriously by a man of certain standing...”

-“Don’t mention his name, if it would knock a chip off your granite block of ethics,Dr.Olsen" Interrupted the green-eyed woman with a small gesture with the hand. A slight hint of a smirk showing on her features. "but let’s pretend, for the sake of argument,that this character is say...Morgan Edge and continue.”

James drew in a sharp, cutting snort at the interruption, and paused ferociously before continuing with added frigidity.

-“ As I was saying-A man of certain standing, with whose identity I am not interested in playing guessing games, I am bound to ask your cooperation in disproving it." The Luthor arched an eyebrow at the request,prompting an explanation by James. "The mere fact that such a contention could be advanced and publicized by the means at this man’s disposal would be a bad blow to the company I represent, even if such statement was never proven. Do you understand where I come from?”

-“Oh, yes, your position is clear to me. The statement itself is ridiculous. The spot you find yourself in is not. I beg your pardon, if my laughter offended you Dr.Olsen. It was the first I laughed at, not the second. So...How can I help you?”

-“It could be very simple. You have only to sit down to a meal at a restaurant in the presence of witnesses, have your picture taken, and eat .” James sat back in his chair, the worst of the interview over. The woman beside him watched the Luthor with an apparently absorbed expression but contributed nothing of her own. Lena Luthor met her eyes for an instant, was caught by them, then turned back to the roboticist with a charming smile. For a while her fingers were thoughtful over the bronze paperweight that was the only ornament on her desk before she spoke.

-“I don’t think I can oblige you.” She raised her hand as James's eyes widened and half stood up at her response. “Now wait, Dr. Olsen. I appreciate the fact that this whole matter is distasteful to you, that you have been forced into it against your will, that you feel you are playing an undignified and even ridiculous part. Still, the matter is even more intimately concerned with myself, so. Please, be tolerant." James sat back again and listened. “First, what makes you think that Edg...this man of certain standing, you know wasn’t playing you, in order to get you to do exactly what you are doing?”

-“Well it seems scarcely likely that a reputable person would endanger himself in so ridiculous a fashion, if he weren’t convinced he were on safe ground.”

-There was little humor in Lena’s eyes, “You don’t know Morgan Edge. He could manage to make safe ground out of a ledge a mountain goat could not handle. I suppose he showed the particulars of the investigation he claims to have made of me?”

-“Enough to convince me that it would be too troublesome to have our corporation attempt to disprove them when you could do so more easily.”

-“Then you believe him when he says that I never eat?" Asked Lena with an arched eyebrow. "You are a scientist, Dr. Olsen. Think of the logic required. I have not been observed to eat, therefore, I never eat Q.E.D. After all!”

-“You are using prosecution tactics to confuse what is really a very simple situation.” Replied James.

-“On the contrary, I am trying to clarify what you and Edge between you are making a very complicated one. You see, I don’ t sleep much, that’s true.My assistant could testify. And I certainly don’t sleep in public for I am a public figure who is supposed to be working while in public. I have never cared to eat with others. An idiosyncrasy which is unusual and probably has more to do with my neurotic character, but which harms no one." Lena then side-eyed the woman, who hadn't said a word since the interview started,and coninued. " Look, Dr. Olsen let me present you with a suppositious case. Supposing we had a politician who was interested in defeating a reform candidate at any cost and while investigating their private life came across oddities such as what I have just mentioned. Suppose further that in order to smear the candidate effectively, he comes to your company as the ideal agent. Do you expect him to say to you, ‘So-and-so is a robot because they hardly ever eat with people, and I have never seen them fall asleep in the middle of a case; and once when I peeped in to their window in the middle of the night, there they were, sitting up with a book; and I looked in their frigidaire and there was no food in it.’ “If he told you that, you would send for a straitjacket and I for a restraint order. But if he tells you, ‘She never sleeps; she never eats,’ then the shock of the statement blinds you to the fact that such statements are impossible to prove. You just playing into his hands by contributing to the to-do.”

-“Regardless of that, Miss Luthor,” began Olsen, with a threatening obstinacy, “ whether you consider this matter serious or not, it will require only the meal I mentioned to end it.”

Again Lena turned with a pleasant smile to the woman , who still regarded her expressionlessly.

-“Pardon me. I’ve caught your name correctly, haven’t I? Dr. Kara Danvers?”

-“Yes, Miss Luthor” Was the blonde's response. “You’re the Metropolis Robot’s psychologist, aren’t you?”

-“Robopsychologist, please.” “Oh, are robots so different from humans, mentally?”

-“Worlds different.” She allowed herself a sarcastic smile, “Robots are essentially decent.”

Humor tugged at the corners of the Luthor’s mouth, “Well, that’s a hard blow. But what I wanted to say was this. Since you’re a psycho --sorry. A robopsychologist, and a woman, I’ll bet that you’ve done something that Dr. Olsen hasn ’t thought of.”

-“And what would it be?” Something caught in the schooled indifference of Kara Danvers’s eyes as she asked the question.A hint of amusement. To which the brunette chuckled.

-“That you've brought something to eat in your carrier bag for this exact purpose.” She said.

-“You surprise me, Mr. Luthor.” And opening her bag,the blonde giggled as she produced an apple. Quietly, she handed it to the lawyer. Dr. Olsen, after an initial shock, followed the slow movement from one hand to the other with sharply alert eyes. Calmly, Lena Luthor bit into it, and calmly she swallowed it.

-“You see, Dr. Olsen?”

James smiled in a relief tangible enough to make even his eyebrows appear benevolent. A relief that survived for one fragile second before Kara Danvers spoke.

-“I was curious to see if you would eat it, but, of course, in the present case, it proves nothing.”

Lena grinned, “It doesn’t?”

-“Of course not. It is obvious, Dr. Olsen, that if this woman were a humanoid robot, she would be a perfect imitation. She is almost too human to be credible. After all, we have been seeing and observing human beings all our lives; it would be impossible to palm something merely nearly right off on us. It would have to be all right. Observe the texture of the skin, the quality of the irises, the bone formation of the hand. If she’s a robot then..." The blonde stopped to check out shamelessly from head to toe the amused lawyer who listened carefully. "I wish Metropolis Robots had made her, because she’s a good job." To which the lawyer arched an eyebrow,Kara continued. "Do you suppose then, that anyone capable of paying attention to such niceties would neglect a few gadgets to take care of such things as eating, sleeping, elimination? For emergency use only, perhaps; as, for instance, to prevent such situations as are arising here. So a meal won’t really prove anything.”

-“Now wait,” snarled James, “I am not quite the fool both of you make me out to be. I am not interested in the problem of Miss Luthor's humanity or non-humanity. I am interested in getting the corporation out of a hole. A public meal will end the matter and keep it ended no matter what Morgan Edge does. We can leave the finer details to lawyers and robopsychologists.”

-“But, Dr. Olsen,” said Lena, “you forget the politics of the situation. I am as anxious to be elected, as Edge is to stop me. By the way, did you notice that you just used his name?" James flushed. Lena snorted before she apologized. " It’s a cheap trick of mine; I knew you would eventually, before you did through.”

-“What has the election to do with it?” Asked James.

-“Publicity works both ways. If Edge wants to call me a robot, and has the nerve to do so, I have the nerve to play the game his way.” Lena grinned as she stood up and produced a pitch of water from the bar and poured some into a cup.

“You mean you--” James was quite frankly appalled.

“Exactly. I mean that I’m going to let him go ahead, choose his rope, test its strength, cut off the right length, tie the noose, insert his head,grin and merrily go to hell." She carefully lifted the cup to her lips as she sipped,never losing eye-contact,before shrugging and placing it back on the counter. "I can do what little else is required.” 

-“You are mighty confident.Miss Luthor.” Kara Danvers rose to her feet, “Come, James, we won’t change her mind for her.”

-“You see,you could have fooled me.” Lena smiled gently. “You’re a human psychologist, too.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Not all the confidence that Dr.Danvers had remarked upon was present that evening when Lena’s car parked on the automatic treads leading to the sunken garage, and Lena herself crossed the path to the front door of her house. The figure in the wheel chair looked up as she entered and smiled. Lena’s face lit with affection. She crossed over to it. The cripple’s voice was a hoarse, grating whisper that came out of a mouth forever twisted to one side, leering out of a face that was half scar tissue.

-“You’re late, Lee.”

-“I know, Lex, I know. But I’ve been up against a peculiar and interesting trouble today.”

-“Is that so?” Neither the torn face nor the destroyed voice could carry expression but there was anxiety in the clear eyes. "Nothing you can’t handle?”

Lena hummed as she caressed her path from his scarred cheek to his bald head gently. “I’m not exactly certain. I may need your help,brother. You’re the brilliant one in the family. Do you want me to take you out into the garden? It’s a beautiful evening.”

Two strong arms lifted Lex from the wheel chair. Gently, Lena’s arms went around the shoulders and under the swathed legs of the cripple. Carefully, and slowly, she walked through the rooms, down the gentle ramp that had been built with a wheel chair in mind, and out the back door into the walled and wired garden behind the house.

-“Why don’t you let me use the wheel chair, Lee? This is Silly,I'm a man.”

-“Because I’d rather carry you than care about your silly pride,no one is here to see anyways. Do you object? You know that you’re as glad to get out of that motorized buggy for a while , as I am to see you out. How do you feel today?” She deposited Lex with infinite care upon the cool grass.

-“How should I feel? I still don't know what troubles you.”

-“Morgan Edge"

-"What about him?" Asked Lex nonchalantly,plucking at the grass. "Being an inconvenience is basically his sole purpose of existing"

Lena stared at her brother with narrowed eyes before huffing and plopping beside him on the grass.

-"His campaign will be based on the fact that he claims I’m a robot.”

Lex’s eyes opened wide, “How do you know? It’s impossible. I won’t believe it.”

-“Oh believe it. He had one of the big-shot scientists of Metropolis Robot & Mechanical Men Corporation over at the office to argue with me.”

Slowly Lex’s fingers ran through the grass, “I see. I see.”

Lena then grinned as she bumped Lex's shoulder,gently. “But we can let him choose his ground. I have an idea. Listen to me and tell me if we can do it”

The cripple's permanently crooked smile went up slightly "By all means sis,speak"

 

* * *

 

 

The scene as it appeared in James Olsen’s office that night was a tableau of stares. Morgan Edge stared meditatively at him. James’s stare was savagely set upon Kara Danvers, who stared impassively in her turn at Edge. The later broke it with a heavy attempt at lightness,

-“Bluff. She’s making it up as she goes along.”

-“Are you going to gamble on that, Mr. Edge?” asked Dr. Danvers, indifferently.

-“Well, it’s your gamble, really.”

-“Look Mr edge,” James covered definite pessimism with bluster, “we’ve done what you asked. We witnessed the woman eat. It’s ridiculous to presume her a robot.”

-“Do you think so?” Edge shot toward Kara. “Olsen said you were the expert.”

James was almost threatening, “Now, Kara--”

Edge interrupted smoothly, “Why not let her talk, man? She’s been sitting there imitating a gatepost for half an hour.”

James felt definitely harassed. From what he experienced then to incipient paranoia was but a step. He said, “Very well. Have your say, Kara. We won’t interrupt you.”

Kara glanced at him humorlessly, then fixed cold eyes on Mr. Edge. “There are only two ways of definitely proving Lena Luthor to be a robot , sir. So far you are presenting circumstantial evidence, with which you can accuse, but not prove..." Kara stopped and glanced at he window with a slight smile adorning her features. "And I think Miss Luthor is sufficiently clever to counter that sort of material. You probably think so yourself, or you wouldn’t have come here." Kara's gaze fell back to a blushing Morgan Edge. "The two methods of proof are the physical and the psychological. Physically, you can dissect her or use an X-ray. How to do that would be _your_ problem. Psychologically, her behavior can be studied, for ifs she is a positronic robot, she must abide by the three Rules of Robotics. A positronic brain cannot be constructed without them. You know the Rules, Mr.Edge?”

She spoke them carefully, clearly, quoting word for word the famous bold print on page one of the 'Handbook of Robotics.'

One: A robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.  
Two: A robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law.  
And three: a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Laws.

-“I’ve heard of them,” said Edge, carelessly.

-“Good,then the matter is easy to follow,” responded the blonde psychologist, dryly. “If Miss Luthor breaks any of those three rules, she is not a robot. Unfortunately, this procedure works in only one direction. If she lives up to the rules, it proves nothing one way or the other.”

Edge raised surprised eyebrows, “Why not, doctor?”

-“Because, if you stop to think of it, the three Rules of Robotic s are the essential guiding principles of a good many of the world’s ethical systems. Of course, every human being is supposed to have the instinct of self-preservation. That’s Rule Three to a robot. Also every ‘good’ human being, with a social conscience and a sense of responsibility, is supposed to defer to proper authority; to listen to their doctor, their boss, their government, their psychiatrist, their colleagues; to obey laws, to follow rules, to conform to custom. Even when they interfere with their comfort or their safety. That’s Rule Two to a robot. Also, every ‘good’ human being is supposed to love others as himself, protect his fellow man, risk his life to save another. That’s Rule One to a robot. To put it simply if Lena follows all the Rules of Robotics, she may be a robot, and also may simply be a very good human being.”

-“But,” said Edge, “you’re telling me that you can never prove her a robot.”

-“I may be able to prove her not a robot”

-“That’s not the proof I want.” replied an irritated Morgan Edge.

Kara narrowed her eyes before calmly speaking. “You’ll have the proof that exists. Be it or not the one that you want.”

Here James’s mind leaped suddenly to the sting of an idea, “Has it occurred to anyone,” he ground out, “that district attorney is a rather strange occupation for a robot? The prosecution of human beings, sentencing them to death, bringing about their infinite harm.”

Edge grew suddenly keen, “No, you can’t get out of it that way. Being district attorney doesn’t make her human. Don’t you know of her record? Don’t you know that she boasts that she has never prosecuted an innocent man; that there are scores of people left untried because the evidence against them didn’t satisfy her, even though she could probably have argued a jury into atomizing them? That happens to be Lena Luthor.”

James shook his head, “No, Edge, no. There is nothing in the Rules of Robotics that makes any allowance for human guilt. A robot may not judge whether a human being deserves death. It is not for him to decide. He may not harm a human be it a devil or not.”

-“James,” said Kara sounding tired, “don’t talk foolishly. What if a robot came upon a madman about to set fire to a house with people in it? He would stop the madman, wouldn’t he?”

-“Of course.”

-“And if the only way he could stop him was to kill him...?” There was a faint sound in James’s throat. Nothing more. “The answer to that, James," Continued Kara. " is that it would do its best not to kill him. If the madman died, the robot would require psychotherapy because it might easily go mad at the conflict presented to it, of having broken Rule One to adhere to Rule One in a higher sense. But a man would be dead and a robot would have killed him.”

-“Well, is the Luthor mad then?” demanded James; with all the sarcasm he could muster.

-“No, but she has killed no man herself. She has merely exposed facts which might represent a particular human being to be dangerous to the large mass of other human beings we call society. She protects the greater number and thus adheres to Rule One at maximum potential. That is as far as she goes. It is the judge who then condemns the criminal to death or imprisonment, after the jury decides on his guilt or innocence. It is the jailer who imprisons him, the executioner who kills him. And Miss Luthor has done nothing but determine truth and aid society." Kara stopped then and addressed Mr.Edge. "As a matter of fact, Mr. Edge, I have looked into Miss Luthor's career since you first brought this matter to our attention. I find that she has never demanded the death sentence in her closing speeches to the jury. I also find that she has spoken on behalf of the abolition of capital punishment and contributed generously to research institutions engaged in criminal neurophysiology's. She apparently believes in the cure, rather than the punishment of crime. I find that significant.”

-“You do?” Edge smiled,suddenly more interested. “Significant of a certain odor of roboticity, perhaps?”

Kara shrugged nonchalantly on her seat. “Perhaps. Why deny it? Actions such as hers could come only from a robot..." Then she smirked and eyed him with mirth. "Or from a very honorable and decent human being. A hero if I must say. But you see, you just can’t differentiate between a robot and the very best of humans.”

Edge sat back in his chair. His voice quivered with impatience. “Dr. Olsen, it’s perfectly possible to create a humanoid robot that would perfectly duplicate a human in appearance, isn’t it?”

James harrumphed and considered, “It’ s been done experimentally by Metropolis Robots,” he said reluctantly, “without the addition of a positronic brain, of course. By using human ova and hormone control, one can grow human flesh and skin over a skeleton of porous silicone plastics that would defy external examination. The eyes, the hair, the skin would be really human, not humanoid. And if you put a positronic brain, and such other gadgets as you might desire inside, you have a humanoid robot.” 

Edge seemed to consider it and said shortly, “How long would it take to make one?”

James stopped to calculate, “If you had all your equipment, the brain, the skeleton, the ovum, the proper hormones and radiations say, two months.”

The politician straightened out of his chair and directed himself to the office's doors. “Then we shall see what the insides of Miss Luthor look like. It will mean publicity for Metropolis Robots, but I already gave you your chance,and you failed.”

 

James turned impatiently to Kara Danvers, when they were alone.

-“Why do you insist on the possibility of her being a robot?" And with real feeling, Kara responded sharply and instantly.

-“Which do you want James? the truth or my resignation? I won’t lie for you. Metropolis Robots can take care of itself. Don’t be a coward.”

-“What,if he opens up Miss Luthor, and wheels and gears fall out, what then?”

Kara huffed and grinned at him at the mere implication. “He won’t open Lena,she is as clever as Edge. I'm sure she has already thought of it. Whatever she has planned well...we will have to wait and see.”

 

* * *

 

 

The news of the statement broke upon the city a week before Lena Luthor was nominated. But “broke” is the wrong word. It staggered upon the city, shambled, crawled. Laughter began, and assumptions were made. And as the far off hand of Edge tightened its pressure in easy stages, the laughter grew forced, an element of hollow uncertainty entered, and people broke off to wonder worriedly. The convention for nominees itself was tense. There had been no contest planned. Only Lena could possibly have been nominated a week earlier. There was no substitute even now. They had to nominate her, but there was complete confusion about it now. It would not have been so bad if the average individual were not torn between the enormity of the statement of her alleged non-humanity, if true, and its sensational folly, if false.

The day after the Luthor was nominated perfunctorily, hollowly, a newspaper finally published the gist of a long interview with Dr. Kara Danvers, “world famous expert on robopsychology and positronics.”

And Hell broke loose.

It was what the Fundamentalists were waiting for. They were not a political party; they made pretense to no formal religion. Essentially they were those who had not adapted themselves to what had once been called the Atomic Age, in the days when atoms were a novelty. Actually, The Fundamentalists required no new reason to detest robots and robot manufacturers; but a new reason such as the accusation from Edge and the analysis Kara Danvers made of such accusation was sufficient to make such detestation audible. The huge plants of the Metropolis Robot & Mechanical Men Corporation was a hive that spawned armed guards.

It prepared for war.

Within the city the house of Lena Luthor bristled with police. The political campaign, of course, lost all other issues, and resembled a campaign only in that it was something filling the hiatus between nomination and election. Lena Luthor did not allow the worried sounds of her assistant to distract her. She remained comfortably unperturbed by the uniforms in the background. Outside the house, past the line of grim guards, reporters and photographers waited with baited breath. One enterprising ‘TV visor station even had a scanner-camera focused on the blank entrance to the beautiful unpretentious home of the Luthor, while an excited announcer filled in with inflated commentary. A woman and a man in uniform advanced through the house to her office and held forward a rich, complicated sheet.

-“Good Evening Miss Luthor, N.C detective Margaret Sawyer. Science Division." Greeted the woman,showing her credentials. "This, Miss Luthor, is a court order authorizing me to search these premises for the presence of illegal... uh... mechanical men or robots of any description.”

Lena half rose, and took the paper. She glanced at it indifferently, and smiled as she handed it back to the nearest law enforcer,a woman who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in this situation and place, but sported a dimpled smile nonetheless. “All in order. Go ahead. Do your job,people...Jess?” She then asked loudly enough to be heard by her housekeeper and assistant, who appeared reluctantly from the next room.

-"Yes Miss Luthor?"

-”Please go with them, and help out if you can.”

Her capable assistant, hesitated, produced an unmistakable blush, failed completely to catch Lena's eyes, and muttered, “This way,please.” to the two police enforcers. She was back in ten minutes.

-“Through already?” questioned Lena, in just the tone of a person who is not particularly interested in the question, or its answer.

The male officer cleared his throat, made a bad start in falsetto, and began again, angrily, “Look here, Miss Luthor, our special instructions were to search the house very thoroughly.”

-“And haven’t you? If you haven't yet,please by all means go ahead officer. As a woman, lawyer and prosecutor who abides and swears by the law I'd rather not be an inconvenience”

-“We were told exactly what to look for.”

-“And what is it?”

-“In short, Miss Luthor," Said Sawyer before sighing as if this was a whole ordeal and inconvenience. "and not to put too fine a point on it, we were told to search you.”

-“Me?” said the Luthor with a broadening smile. “And how do you intend to do that?” She tilted her head, ever the face of innocence.

The man who who until then hadn't said a word and looked uninterested and accompanied the detective took a step in her direction.   

-“We have a radiation unit. So if you may...Miss Luthor”

Lena made as gesture as if considering, her smile never faltering. Green amused eyes were directed to the officer.

-" Say what was your name officer?"

-" Maxwell Lord. Miss Luthor."

-"Well then...Officer Lord" Started Lena with her ever so present arched eyebrow. "do you have the authority to search me?”

-“You saw my warrant.” smirked the officer.

-“May I see it again?” Lord, his forehead shining with considerably more than mere enthusiasm,signaled to the detective who passed it over a second time.

-“I read here as the description of what you are to search; I quote: ‘the dwelling place belonging to Lena Luthor, located at 305 Hollstein street, LCorp, together, with any garage, storehouse or other structures or buildings there to appertaining, together with all grounds there to appertaining’... um... and so on. Bla bla. Quite in order." Lena said evenly before handing it back with the barest hint of a smug face."But, my good man, it doesn’t say anything about searching my interior. I am not part of the premises. You may search my clothes if you think I’ve got a robot hidden in my pocket.”

Lord said, in a faint echo of bluster. “Look here. I’m allowed to search the furniture in your house, and anything else I find in it. You are in it, aren’t you?”

“A remarkable observation,officer. I am quite in it. But I’m not a piece of furniture. As a citizen of adult responsibility. I have the psychiatric certificate proving that -- I have certain rights under the Regional Articles. Searching me would come under the heading of violating my Right of Privacy." Lena then returned to her seat as she said. "That paper isn’t sufficient.”

-“Sure, but if you’re a robot, you don’t have Right of Privacy.” Replied Lord.

-“True enough but that paper still isn’t sufficient.Even more, It recognizes me implicitly as a human being.”

-“Where?” Lord snatched at it from the detective,who was internally enjoying seeing him so frustrated.

Lena procured a book out of her bookcase,eyed it and returned it to its place nonchalantly as if she was'nt having a conversation with two Law enforcers. One who was the depiction of barely contained anger. The detective beside her witnessing amused what she already knew would be a lost cause for her companion.

-“ Where it says ‘the dwelling place belonging to’ and so on." Said the Luthor evenly as she surveyed her bookcase again " As you may know Officer Lord. A robot is property,therefore it cannot own property." She finally took out another book and addressed the couple again with a charming smile." I believe good people that if you don't have any other business to discuss here.Jess you may escort them to the exit."

Lord huffed,ignoring the shy housekeeper. His hand was in his pocket. For a short moment, he stood there,nodded and then marched to the door. The detective shrugged and followed behind him not before smiling apologetically."Have a good evening,Miss Luthor."

-"Oh and Mr. Lord?" Said the Luthor from her seat before they crossed the threshold ,not lifting her gaze from her reading.

The couple turned,Lord smiled a fake smile.

-"Yes Miss Luthor Ma'am? "

-"You may tell your employer, that if he tries to issue a similar paper which does not implicitly recognize me as a human being, he will be immediately faced with a restraining injunction and a civil suit which will make it necessary for him to prove me a robot by means of information now in his possession, or else to pay a whopping penalty for an attempt to deprive me unduly of my Rights under the Regional Articles." She grinned, her eyes lifted from the page and fluttered innocently as they met the raging eyes of the Officer. "You’ll tell him that, won’t you?”

Officer Lord kept his fake smile as he answered “You’re a slick lawyer.” Then he left, smiled in the direction of the camera, still playing away outside, waved to the reporters, and shouted, “We’ll have something for you tomorrow, boys. No kidding!” and entered the ground car,waiting for the detective to drive away.

-"Detective Sawyer?"

-"Yes Miss Luthor?" Asked the detective with a dimpled smile.A genuine one.

Lena only smiled apologetically as she eyed the figure that had just recently retreated.

-"My condolences"

To which the detective barked a laugh. "Thank you. Goodbye Miss Luthor." she nodded and waved goodbye,politely followed the housekeeper and shut the door behind her.

 

In the ground car, Lord settled back, removed the tiny mechanism from his pocket and carefully inspected it. It was the first time he had ever taken a photograph by X-ray reflection.

He hoped he had done it correctly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Morgan Edge and Lena Luthor had never quite met face-to -face alone. But holophone was pretty close to it. The small device conjured to both parties an exact replica of one and one's surroundings. In fact, accepted literally, perhaps the phrase was accurate, even if to each, the other were merely the light and dark pattern of a bank of photocells.

It was Edge who had initiated the call. It was him, who spoke first, and without particular ceremony,he spoke.

-“Thought you would like to know, Miss Luthor, that I intend to make public the fact that you’re wearing a protective shield against Radiation Unit.” Accused Edge. The hologram depicting his narrowed eyes and twisted smile.

Lena just stared at him,concealing her amusement before speaking.

-“Oh is that so? In that case, you’ve probably already made it public. I have a notion our enterprising press representatives have been tapping my various communication lines for quite a while. I know they have my office lines full of holes; which is why I’ve dug in at my home these last few weeks.” Lena was friendly, almost chatty. Edge’s lips tightened slightly.

-“This call is thoroughly shielded. I’m making it at a certain personal risk.”

-“I'd surely hope so. Nobody knows you’re behind this campaign. At least, nobody knows it...officially. You made certain nobody  _doesn't_ know it unofficially. I wouldn’t worry much anyway." Shrugged the woman,walking around her office,combing through paperwork with the little gadget that kept the slightly blurry image of Edge, following behind her. The Luthor always a depiction of collected calm as she turned slightly to address the holographic man."So...you  _know_ I wear a protective shield then? Of course you already know It doesn't surprise me, I suppose you found that out when your puppy dog’s radiation unit's photograph, the other day, turned out to be overexposed.”

-“You realize, Luthor, that it would be pretty suspicious to everyone that you don’t dare face X-ray analysis.” Said Edge under his breath.

Lena turned around and faced the gadget with an arched brow.“As suspicious as you, or your men, attempting illegal invasion of my Rights of Privacy.”

-“As if they’ll care for that!” Huffed Edge,losing his temper.

-“I'd think they might Edge. And you should care too, you see...It’s rather symbolic of our two campaigns isn’t it? You have little concern with the rights of the individual citizen. Whereas I have great concern. I will not submit to X-ray analysis, because I wish to maintain my Rights on principle. Just as I’ll maintain the rights of others when elected.” Lena spoke evenly and with confidence. Before placing her attention back again on her reports.

-“That will, no doubt make a very interesting speech, but it is a little too high-sounding to be true...Lena, why do you carry on? You can ’t be elected.” Said Edge,in a condescending tone.

-“I can't?!” Lena's brows raised in a gesture of mock-surprise.

-“Do you think you can?" Asked Edge with a salacious smile."Suppose that not making any attempt to disprove the robot charge- when you could easily do it by breaking one of the Three Laws- does anything but convince the people that you **are** **indeed** a robot” Then his blurry image came closer as he stage-whispered. "A little advise for you Lena; playing the martyr is not a good campaign strategy"

-"No?"

-"No" Softly whispered Edge,leaning back again on his chair.

Lena let out a chuckle.

-“Neither is defamation,Edge." Said Lena in a light tone."Besides, all I see so far is that from being a rather vaguely known, but still largely obscure metropolitan lawyer...I have now become a world figure! You Morgan Edge should definitely try to go for publicist when this is all over and done with. I'd definitely write a recommendation.”

-"How,generous! Please, Miss Luthor there is no need." Replied Edge sarcastically "...Another thing,” The sudden, crisp change on Edge's tone made the smile on Lena's face freeze for a slight moment. Wariness. Something the holographic figure hovering in front of her noticed. “the personnel in your home was not complete the other night.”

-“In what way?” Lena asked nonchalantly,even though her eyes never averted from the ones on the blurry image.

-“According to the report,” he shuffled papers before him that were just within the range of vision of the holo-phone, “there was one person missing...a cripple.”

-“True” said Lena, tonelessly, “a cripple. My old teacher, who lives with me and who is now in the countryside and has been for two months. A ‘much-needed rest’ is the usual expression applied in the case. He has your permission?”

-“Your teacher? A scientist of sorts?”

-“He was a lawyer once, before he was a cripple. He has a government license as a research biophysicist, with a laboratory of his own, and a complete description of the work he’s doing filed with the proper authorities, to whom I can refer you. The work is minor, but is a harmless and engaging hobby for a...poor cripple. I am being as helpful as I can, you see.”

-“I see. And what does this... teacher... know about robot manufacture?”

-“I couldn’t judge the extent of his knowledge in a field with which I am unacquainted.”

-“He wouldn’t have access to positronic brains, perhaps?” Asked Edge in a chipper tone. Lena's charismatic smile never faltered.

-“Ask your friends at Metropolis Robots. They’d be the ones to know.”

“I’ll put it shortly, Lena Luthor. Your crippled teacher is the real Luthor sibling that came out alive. You are his robot creation. We can prove it. It was you who died in the automobile accident, not him. There will be ways of checking the records.”

-“Really?" Asked Lena,a hint of sarcasm laced on the question. "Do so, then. My best wishes.”

-“And we can search your so-called teacher’s ‘country place,’ and see what we can find there.”

-“Well, not quite, Edge.” Lena smiled broadly.“Unfortunately for you, my 'so- called teacher' is a sick man. His country place is his place of rest. His Right of Privacy as a citizen of adult responsibility is naturally even stronger, under the circumstances. You won’t be able to obtain a warrant to enter his grounds without showing just cause. However, I’d be the last to prevent you from trying.”

There was a pause of moderate length, and then Morgan Edge leaned forward, so that his imaged-face expanded and the fine lines on his forehead were visible,

-“But you are a robot!” Exclaimed Edge,nostrils flaring.

-“So it’s been said,by a man of certain standing...but not proven.”

-“It’s been proven sufficiently for the electorate. People love to believe what they read.”

-“If it's the case...then relax" Replied Lena with a shrug as she let out a slight chuckle. "You’ve won.”

-“Good-bye,” said Edge, with his a touch of viciousness, and the holo-phone slammed off.

-“Byee” said Lena with a sing song voice, to the empty room and lifeless gadget.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena brought her “teacher” back the week before election. The air car dropped quickly in an obscure part of the city.

-“You’ll stay here till after election,” Lena told him. “It would be better to have you out of the way if things take a bad turn.”

-“There’s danger of violence?” The hoarse voice that twisted painfully out of Lex’s crooked mouth might have had accents of concern in it. Lena shook her head and smiled to reassure him

-“The Fundamentalists threaten it, so I suppose there is, in a theoretical sense. But I really don’t expect it. The Fundies have no real power. They’re just the continuous irritant factor that might stir up a riot after a while. You sure you don’t mind staying here? Please, I won’t be myself if I have to worry about you too Lex.”

-“Oh,I am sure and I’ll stay . You still think it will go well?”

-“I’m sure of it. No one bothered you at the place?”Asked Lena with a worried,caring frown.

-“No one. I’m certain. Don't sweat it sis.” The sound that came from the cripple was gravely but had a light tone to the words.

-“And your part went well?”

-“Well enough. There will be no trouble there.”

-“Then take care of yourself, and watch the newscast tomorrow, brother.” Lena pressed the gnarled hand that rested on hers and took off,not before making a call.

 

* * *

 

Samantha Aria's forehead was a furrowed study in suspense. She had the completely unenviable job of being Lena’s campaign manager in a campaign that wasn’t a campaign, for a woman that refused to reveal her strategy, and refused to accept her manager’s.

-“You can’t!” It was Miss Arias's favorite phrase. It had become her only phrase as of late.“I tell you, Lena, you can’t!” She threw herself in front of the prosecutor, who was spending her time leafing through the typed pages of her speech.“Goddammit! Lena.Put that down" Sam took not so gently the pages from Lena's hands. "Look, that mob has been organized by the Fundies. The. Fundies! You won’t get a hearing. You’ll be stoned more likely. Why do you have to make a speech before an audience? What’s wrong with a recording. A safe.Visual.Recording?”

-“You want me to win the election, don’t you?” asked Lena, mildly.Retrieving back her speech pages from the flustered manager.

-“Win the election! You’re not going to win anything if you are not alive.I am just trying to save your life.”

-“Oh, I’m not in danger.”

-“You are not in--" Sam covered her face with her hands exasperated as she exhaled before a humorless laugh busted out from her lips." 'Oh so The lady is not in danger! Oh lords I should be relieved,she's not in danger!” Sam took a step forward,pointing a finger to the balcony doors. “You mean you’re seriously getting out on that balcony in front of fifty thousand crazy crackpots and try to talk sense to them on a balcony like a medieval dictator?” Lena consulted her watch,eerily calm.

-“In about five minutes,yes...as soon as the televisor lines are free.”

Lena started to prepare herself. The crowd's hollering's almost deafening even behind closed doors.

-"Lena. Please..." Begged Sam.

-"You can't live in fear Sam." Was the Luthor's only reply. 'Thirty seconds Miss Luthor!' "Well then. Shall we?"

Samantha's answering remark was long list of expletives as she followed behind The Luthor towards the balcony doors.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three and things start to get fun at the end. Woooo! From next chapter on the changes I made to the original story will be more noticeable.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you all for coming..."

From the start the speech was not successful. It competed against the inchoate mob howl and the rhythmic cries of the Fundie claques that formed mob-islands within the mob. Lena spoke on, slowly, unemotionally throughout the whole speech, behind her Sam watched with baited breath. Nobody was paying attention to the candidate's words She wanted to clutch her hair and groan instead she stood and waited for the blood.

The crowd filled a roped off area of the city. Trees and houses seemed to grow out of a mass-human foundation. There were banners and streamers, ringing every possible change on her supposed roboticity. The hostile attitude rose thickly and tangibly into the atmosphere. There was nothing to smile at in the crowd itself. And by ultra-wave, the rest of the world watched. It was a purely local election, but it had a world audience just the same. Maybe a focused pair of blue eyes would be watching from somewhere. Lena thought of that for a moment as she scanned the crowd and smiled as she spoke.

 

* * *

 

**24hrs Ago.**

“Then take care of yourself, and watch the newscast tomorrow, brother.” Lena pressed the gnarled hand that rested on hers and took off,not before making a call.

The little gadget hummed all the way as she walked to the air car that was waiting for her outside. It came to life as soon as she was inside the vehicle. The gadget hovered in front of her as dim light of the device conjured up the clear image of a mildly surprised blonde robopsychologist,who stared back at her.

-"Miss Luthor ! Surprise call to M.Robots?" Asked the flustered blonde with crossed arms and bright smile. An odd sight since the scientist always seemed to be a depiction of frozen calm and collected temper. A curious,humanoid-shaped robot peeked from behind her. Lena smiled before speaking.

-"No...I am calling you, actually."

-"You are? May I know the intention or should we speak around our words until someone inevitably surrenders?"

-"I might have planned to speak more than a few words with you before getting to the point of my request,but I am afraid we are both too busy for such pleasantries." The Luthor's tone came out light and friendly. "You might know already that the election speech for my campaign is due tomorrow. I am aware it's a local election and Metropolis is on the other side of the region but..." Lena stopped and bit her lip before meeting the scientist's eyes. "I was hoping you would come".

-"You did tell us you would go on with the election...wait." The blonde's smile dropped suddenly at the implications of the candidate's invitation. "You are making a live speech?"

-"As a matter of fact,I am." The lawyer said,calmly.

-"You can't. It's definitely going to be a target to the Fundamentalists"

-"That is, Dr. Danvers why I need you there. With the most famous robopsychologist in the world in attendance I know whatever the outcome my employees and I will be safe on the long run."

The blonde regarded her for a moment with narrowed eyes. The sound of the soft buzz of the air-car Lena traveled in. From behind the psychologist,the sound the light movement of mechanical joints produced by the robot on the back,tinkering with something with it's cold hands.

-"You like to take risks don't you? First with refusing to prove your humanity and now this,why? Why me?"

-"Well you can't live in fear,being or not a robot. Dr. Danvers you more than anyone, must understand that. Time and again you work with robots and humans all the same, and work to see justice done to both parties. You said something when we met. 'robots are essentially decent'... If a man has the right to give a robot any order that does not involve harm to a human being, he should have the decency never to give a robot any order that involves harm to a robot, unless human safety absolutely requires it. Yet those words you said, imply the possibility of a human being's lack of decency. I am district attorney. I aid society by stating the facts and veracity of them ,to the best of my capabilities, with the proof given to me. With great power goes great responsibility, the robots have Three Laws to protect mankind but mankind doesn't have any to protect robots ,those on the crowd who cannot believe in my humanity won't believe my words, even If the evidence is something circumstantial. They won't. Not without enough proof."

Kara considered her words. "You need me because they will believe in me. You need an statement from me."

-"I am afraid,not just any statement would suffice."

-"I won't lie for you, Miss Luthor." Replied the blonde meeting the candidate's green eyes.

-"I wouldn't dare asking that of you, Dr. Danvers. I am confident it will not go so far as to become a violent event, I just would appreciate having the assurance someone is going to be there...a precaution of sorts." Said Lena earnestly. The dim light of the holo-phone reflecting on her features.

Before the blonde could think of a response, a clunk of metal resounded loudly from behind her and suddenly the curious robot's image appeared clearly on the holo-phone. The bright blue eyes that served as eyes shone brightly on the device.

-"Are you leaving,Doctor?! You just promised you would help me. It is a matter of utmost importance." The blonde sighed with and whispered a soft Excuse me' to the Luthor before she turned around to face the robot.

-"And I intend on making do of that promise." Replied the blonde in a hush. If the robot had the capability of facial expression it would be appalled.

-"Doctor I am aware I cannot infer on your decision but as robot of the intern-"

-"Mon El sleep." And the robot's eyes dimmed out instantly with a 'Yes Doctor'. Kara addressed an apologetic grimace to Lena. "I apologize. I was in the middle of a field-test on new M0-NL models." Lena chuckled softly waving her hand dismissively.

-"No need.In fact ,I should apologize for taking up so much of your time,I know it was unexpected. And as the busy individuals we are I should probably leave you to it. Thank you for your time and please, just consider my request,Doctor."

-"I will, Miss Luthor. Thank you for the invite."

 

* * *

 

**Now**

 

 "...Will assure a new age of cooperation and community. Together we will draw a brighter future."

There was a writhing in the front ranks. An angular citizen with popping eyes, and clothes too short for the length of his limbs, was pulling to the fore. A policeman dived after him, making slow, struggling pass age. Lena waved the policeman off, angrily. The thin man was directly under the balcony. His words tore unheard against the roar of the crowd. Lena leaned forward.

-“What do you say? If you have an actual legitimate question, I’ll answer it.” She turned to a flanking guard. “Bring that man up here.” Samantha Arias took a step forward and held onto the guard by the arm.

-"Miss Luthor I would advice-" started the manager but was promptly shut by the Luthors pointed glare. Sam nodded defeated to the guard who escorted the man up to the balcony. There was a tensing in the crowd. Cries of “Quiet” started in various parts of the mob, and rose, then toned down raggedly.

The thin man, red-faced and panting, faced Lena with a disgusted leer. Lena stood tall and impassive.

-“Have you a question?” The thin man stared, and said in a cracked voice.

-“Hit me!” With sudden energy, he thrust out his chin at an angle.“Hit me! You say you’re not a robot. Prove it. You can ’t hit a human, you...monster.”

There was dead silence in the mob. Expecting eyes and cameras directed at the pair. Lena’s voice punctured it.

-“I have no reason to hit you sir.” The thin man was laughing wildly.

-“You can’t hit me. You won’t hit me. You’re not a human. You’re a monster, a make-believe woman. You are afraid of us who created you and now you want to control us! Come on hit me!.” And Lena Luthor, tight-lipped, in the face of thousands who watched in person and the millions, who watched by screen, drew back her fist and apologized before she caught the man square upon the chin. The challenger went over backwards in sudden collapse, with nothing on his face but blank, blank surprise.

Lena said, “I’m deeply sorry. Take him in and see that he’s comfortable. I want to speak to him when I’m through.”

And when Dr. Kara Danvers, from her reserved space, turned her automobile and drove off, only one reporter had recovered sufficiently from the shock to race after her, and shout an unheard question. Kara Danvers called over her shoulder, “She’s human.” That was enough. The reporter raced away in his own direction. The rest of the speech might be described as “Spoken but not heard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second to Last chapter and finally something happens but nothing happened actually yet. I am sorry please enjoy! Like sorry I am all in for leaving you huys starving for more. Explanation on next chapter.warning I like mind F-ing.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Danvers and Lena Luthor met once again a week before she took the oath of office as mayor. It was late, past midnight.

Dr. Danvers said, “You don’t look tired at all.” The mayor-elect smiled shyly.

-“I may stay up for a while." The Luthor then winked at her unexpected guest. "Don’t tell Edge. I am afraid he will have a conniption”

-“I shan’t don't worry Miss Luthor. But my decision of not telling might be based on the fact that I just cannot tolerate being anywhere near the man." They both chuckled lightly and the blonde stopped staring interested at the Luthor. " But that was an interesting story of Edge’s, since you mention him. It’s a shame to have spoiled it. I suppose you knew his theory?”

-“Parts of it, yes.”

-“Oh It was highly dramatic. Maybe pushing too much,but a nice theory nonetheless..."

-"I'm sure it was...I don't intend of being rude and I certainly enjoy the company, but what brings you here today so late at night,so early in the day, doctor?"

-"Well I hardly had the time to meet you after your...eventful speech. And after all that commotion I just thought you might need some sugary goodness in your life." Said shyly the scientist,producing a bag of doughnuts from her carrier bag. "You eat doughnuts, right?"

The Mayor-elect stood swiftly and stepped into the doctor's space with a sly smile. "Well as you said Dr.Danvers..." She smoothly took the bag of doughnuts from the doctor's hands with a wink. "I am human" then proceeded- with an unspoken invitation for the blonde- to sit on the white couch on her office. The robopsychologist ate her doughnut in silience and stared at her, with an amused smile while the Luthor took a doughnut out of the bag and started pinching pieces out of it before bringing them to her lips. This didn't go unnoticed by the mayor-elect.

-“Why do you smile, Dr. Danvers?” She asked with an arched brow and a smile on her face.

-"I smile because Mr. Edge didn’t think of everything." Replied the still amused scientist as she munched on her treat.

-"You mean there could be more to that story of his?" Asked the Luthor in mock confusion. The blonde merely shrugged.

-"Maybe." This picked the mayor-elect's interest and shifted on her spot on the couch to face openly in the direction of the blonde, and arm behind the couch, hand on her head.

-"Do tell"

-"Well I'd have to tell you his whole story" Kara stopped,silently asking for permission before the Luthor nodded and continued. "Lena Luthor was a young lawyer, a powerful speaker, a great idealist and her brother had a certain flare for biophysics. Are you interested in robotics, Miss Luthor?”

-“Only in the legal aspects.”

-“Well in Edge's not so eloquent words: This Luthor sibling was. But there was an accident. Miss Luthor’s wife died, she herself died,and her brother worse. His legs were gone; his f ace was gone; his voice was gone. Part of his mind was bent. He would not submit to plastic surgery. He retired from the world, biophysics career gone...only his intelligence, and his hands left. Somehow he could obtain positronic brains, even a complex one, one which had the greatest capacity of forming judgments in ethical problems...which is the highest robotic function so far developed. He grew a body about it, one that he loved. Trained it to be everything his sister would have been and was no longer. He sent it out into the world as the only surviving Luthor sibling: Lena Luthor, remaining behind her as the old, disabled teacher that no one ever saw.”

-“That is one interesting theory...Quite an imagination for the dramatics I must say." Said bemusedly the mayor-elect." Unfortunately, I ruined all that by hitting a man. The papers say it was your official verdict on that occasion : I am human.”

-“How did that happen?The accident...Do you mind telling me? I hardly believe it could have been accidental.” Asked the intrigued scientist.

-“You are way sharper than I considered. Dr Danvers" Said the Luthor woman with a broad smile. "No, It wasn’t an accident...not entirely. Edge did most of the work. My people started quietly spreading the fact that I had never hit a man; that I was unable to hit a man; that to fail to do so under provocation would be sure proof that I was a robot. So I arranged for a silly speech in public, with all sorts of publicity overtones, and almost inevitably, some fool fell for it. In its essence, I only created the artificial atmosphere and it worked. Of course, the emotional effects made my election certain, as intended.” The robopsychologist nodded.

-“I see you intrude on my field,as every politician must, I suppose. But I’m very disappointed it turned out this way. Not that you became elected,I am glad you were, don't get me wrong" Hurriedly corrected the scientist before she continued. " It is just that I like robots. I like them considerably better than I do human beings. If a robot can be created capable of being a civil executive, I think they’d make the best one possible. By the Laws of Robotics, he’d be incapable of harming humans, incapable of tyranny, of corruption, of stupidity, of prejudice. And after it had served a decent term, it would leave, even though it were immortal, because it would be impossible for this robot to hurt humans by letting them know that a robot had ruled them. It would be most ideal.”The Luthor frowned confused.

-“Except that a robot might fail due to the inherent inadequacies of his brain. As much as I know of robotics,doctor, the positronic brain has never equaled the complexities of the human brain.” The blonde scoffed lightly and waved her hand dismissively.

-“He would have advisers. Not even a human brain is capable of governing without assistance.” Lena considered Kara Danvers with grave interest. Noticing she smiled again in that curious way.

-“You are smiling again at me Dr. Danvers, If I didn't knew better I'd think that either you are inherently attracted to me or you are making fun of me. And I can't quite decide which one I like the better. ” The scientist's cheeks reddened a bit at the mayor-elect's uncommon choice of words.

-"I apologize I just...Well as I said,Edge didn't think everything." Was the blonde's slightly flustered answer.

-"Oh?"

-“For the three months before election, this Luthor sibling that Mr. Edge spoke about, this broken man, was in the country for some mysterious reason. He returned in time for that famous speech of yours. And after all, what the old disabled did once, he could do a second time, particularly where the second job is always easier in comparison to the first.”

-“I don’t quite understand.” Said the mayor-elect as she rose, smoothed her dress and strode confidently back to her desk. She poured a glass of water from the pitcher.

-“I mean there is one time when a robot may strike a human being without breaking the First Law. Just one time.” Said calmly the doctor,closely behind the mayor-elect.

-“And when is that?” Asked genuinely intrigued the Luthor Dr. Danvers was in front of her. .

-“When the human to be struck is merely another robot.” The scientist said quietly with a broad smile, her face glowing and her eyes sharply set on the Luthors. Lena Luthor chuckled.

-“I am sorry but I must reply that that is a somewhat farfetched idea.”

-"It is isn't it?" Was the blonde's response,her eyes narrowed slightly,still amused."But...this matter could have been settled in a way more easier way."The office fell silent and the Luthor quirked a brow,and sipped from her glass, waiting for the scientist's explanation.

-"Please Dr. Danvers If you have something to sa-"

-"I order you with utmost priority. Lena Luthor. To pour that glass of water over your head,right here in this office,on the exact spot you are standing,while on my presence." Interrupted the scientist. The mayor-elect stood there frozen in shock for a moment at the command.

Just then, the Luthor's hand that held the glass rose above her head and tilted slightly,hand shaky. The blonde scientist watched enraptured. The mayor-elect stopped and smiled broadly.

-"I think I rather keep myself dry. Dr. Danvers." She brought back the glass to her lips and carefully surrounded her desk. The blonde stared at her shocked for a moment before she smiled and shrugged.

-"It was worth a try. You are in a position of power, Miss Luthor. I imagine explicit or implicit orders are quite an uncommon thing to happen in your line of work."

-"In fact,they are. Dr. Danvers...So even after all that has been transpiring,even after you yourself proclaimed my humanity...you still thought I was a robot? That's rich." Said the Luthor with a light,amused tone and they both chuckled.

-"Well I am still content with you being human and I surely hope to vote for you five years from now." Said the scientist as she strode to the door,hand on the knob, she turned back to the still smiling Luthor. "For someone to be confused as a robot for so long even by myself...You Miss Luthor are going to be one hell of a World Co-ordinator."

-"I hope this isn't the last time we talk" Said the Luthor from her spot. The blonde directed a genuine fond smile at the mayor-elect.

-"I hope not either"

 

 

 

 

Just before the door closed behind her and she was out of sight.

Lena Luthor,who hadn't moved from her spot,sighed and poured a glass of water over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...comments? Id really like to read what you thought.


End file.
